Arrival of the new element ninjas, Aqua and Ember
by Phoenix-Sain
Summary: What happens when Ino comes to class to find another girl sitting in HER chair! She tries to force her out of it, but things may go awry. Read to find out. R & R. Aqua and Ember are my characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, I wish i did though. I have several charcaters of my own, and I am using some of my friend's characters:**

**Sanna**

**Mietta etc.**

**thank you xDDDD**

**Ok, so in real life, friends call me Ino, and my other friend is called Sakura, and we fight just like them, but we're friends. So most of my stories will be Ino v.s. Sakura, and Sasuke bisexual emoness!!! yay!!!!!!!!!!**

**NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Jupiter a.k.a Aqua.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"SAK'RA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled, walking up to the pink haired girl."Hey, Naruto-kun," she said, turning in his direction."Have you seen Sasuke?" she asked."Uhhh...Maybe, I saw him with Ino last around the ramen shop.." Naruto stepped back as he noticed his mistake."THAT BITCH!!!!!???" Sakura screeched. She grabbed her bookbag, running in the direction of the ramen shop. "Sakura, we're gonna be late for school!!!!" Naruto screeched."Aww man..."

"So, uh, Sasuke-kun, I was thinking maybe we could go out after school, whatch'ya think?" The blond asked the Uchiha, stepping forward slightly, resting her hand on his shoulder. "BACK OFF, INO-PIG!!!!!!!! Sakura screeched. Ino turned, her eyes narrowed and her temples twitching. "SHUT THE HELL UP, BILLBOARD BROW!!" Hinata, Kiba and Naruto chuckled as they approched the feuding girls. "It ain't funny, bakas!!" she commented. "Yeah, listen to the," Sakura retorted. Ino, furious, turned pulling out two kunai. Sakura shivered sarcastically."Ohhh, Im sooooo scared!" The blonde stepped forward."Oh, you will be scared after Im through with you!" Sasuke stepped between the two girls." Wait until after school." "But Sasuke-kun," Ino and Sakura said simultaniously. "I was gonna beat her and then we could go out," Ino added.

"I dont wanna go out with **either** of you..." Sakura fell over, toppling onto Ino. "But..But why?"Sakura asked curiously. Naruto stepped forward,"He's BISEXUAL!!!!!!!!" Everyone fell over by the **(not so) **shocking announcement. "I knew it!!!" Kiba screamed." No wonder he never had any girlfriends, unless you count the fan girls..."

_DING. DING. DING._

"Dammit," Everyone said in unison. They all ran inside, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and Shino heading to the left for science. Sakura and Ino ran forward as Sasuke went to the right. As Sakura and Ino approached their classroom, they saw a blue headed boy and a red-haired girl sitting in their seats."Excuse me, red-head, you're in my seat, move!" Ino demanded. The red-headed girl looked up, rolling her eyes."And I have to do what you say so because?" Ino punched the girl, pushing her out of the chair. "BECAUSE I SAID SO!!" The girl stood up. "Ember dont do it.." The blue-haired boy said, slowly standing up. The red-headed girl stepped forward, fire surrounding her hands, as she lunged at Ino.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BUH-BUH-BUH-BUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Cliff hanger!!!! yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

so, tell me whatch'ya thinkg, ok? no flames!!!

yes, this is my first time writing a fan fic, so please be gentle!!

gracias!!

ilya,

Aqua!

p.s. leave good comment and ill give u cookies and anti-Sasuke reppelant xDDDDDD

Garanteed to work!

New chappie due tommorow or the next.


	2. Cat Fight!

**Disclaimer:Me no own Naruto! .-. boooo...**

**I know...I told u guys a faslity -le gassp- i know...**

**I said i would post awhile ago...i didnt... TT sowwy**

**But yeah...**

Recap

_The red-haired girl sitting in Ino's seat, stood up, charging at the girl with fire forming arund her hands.  
_

The blue-haired boy stood up, focusing his eyes on the ground around the red-head."Viente Floret!!!" Petals surronded the boy as arms started to sprout from the ground around the girl, holding her back. "LEMME GO!!!" She screeched, running forward, breaking some of the arms. The boy winced, as he shouted "Cuarenta Floret!" More arms sprouted, holding her to the floor. "That is enough, Ember!!" Ino stepped forward, next to Ember laughing."Haha!" A tall man with silver hair walked in, hushing the class. "Everyone take a seat, and welcome our two new students, Ember and Aqua." The hands disappeared as Ember stood up, bowing next to Aqua.

"Ember, your seat is behind Ms. Yamanka, raise your hand." Ino slowly raised her hand simultaneously groaning with Ember."Great," Ember muttered."And Aqua," the teacher continued," Your seat is behind our very own, Sasuke Uchiha." Aqua cursed under his breath as he took a seat behind Sasuke. " I am, Iruka-sensei, welcome to Konoha. May I ask where you two are from?" he questioned slightly. "Probably Loser-ville," Ino retorted. "Give it a blow, Blondie!" Ember said, throwing a balled up piece of paper at her. "We're actually from the Village Hidden in the Stars.." Aqua said, standing up. "Ah--"

_RING.RING.RING._

"Well, looks like class is over for today, everyone to the training ground." "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww," everyone moaned in unison as they trudged to the back of their high school. "So," Iruka said in a peppy voice," Who would like to go against Ember?" Ino smirked, knowing this was her chance."I'll do it," she yelled, stepping up. "Well, looks like we are going to have an intresting match." Ember looked around."You better be careful, Blondie..." "Whatever," Ino scoffed, pulling out several kunai.

"BEGIN!!!!" Ino jumped forward, throwing the kunai at Ember. "Oi, here we go..." She muttered as she side-stepped the kunai, the sharingan forming in her eyes. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw, right in front of them, a green sharingan in Ember's eyes.

**ok...short chapter..im tired, and feel like throwing up**

**ill explain the green sharingan in the next couple chapters dont worry...**

**R&R no flames... omg, i just noticed something, I didnt use a SINGLE cuss word... .-. im scared...**

**status:**

**mood:sick**

**hyperness:12**

**lazyness:88**

**hunger:0**

**patience:.9(pretty sad, so dont fuck with me) yay!! cuss word!!!**

**current song:1000 Miles(Vanessa Carlton) and Always Be My Baby(Mariah Carey)**


End file.
